


How Dare You

by 2Hearts2gther4ever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts2gther4ever/pseuds/2Hearts2gther4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets betrayed by John</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare You

Dear John,

 

You know, I believed you from the start. You said you had my back and I believed every word. I told you my deepest darkest secrets and all you did was take my stories and turn them into something that would haunt me forever. You turned several things into something they should not have been, and didnt turn some things into what they were and what they stood for. How could you betray me this way? You took pieces of my heart and glued them back together. Piece by piece you put one in at a time, what you didnt realize is that you used epoxy instead of glue and now they have no way of ever breaking down again. Unfortunately this may sound like a really good idea, but it actually caused the heart to swell and now it no longer allows the blood to flow. What does that mean? My heart has stopped working on its on. No more blood flow, no more oxygen can get in. You are receiving this after I have already passed. The cause of death on my certificate will read the cause of death as “embarrassment and humiliation”.

 

 

PS. I hope you live a happy life knowing I will see you again someday and when I do, you may want to turn around and walk the other way. But always remember, I am here when you need me and always will be.

 

 

 

Till my heart stopped beating,

 

 

You know who.

 


End file.
